Alexis Vodianova
'Backstory' Alexis Vodianova is the daughter of Viktor Vodianov, a Russian businessman and Hecate, the Goddess of Magic. She is currently 17 years old. Alexis was born on December 21st in Saint Petersburg, Russia. Her father died when she was 2 years old and she grew up in a Russian orphanage. Although it sounds very depressing, Alexis had a happy childhood in Russia. She was adopted at the age of 12, by a Canadian couple and moved to Toronto, Ontario, Canada with her new family. When Alexis was 13 her adopted parents found out about her "psychic" abilities they became worried about her. They brought her to many doctors, who treated her with several medications, to no avail. After many false diagnoses, Alexis was sent to a mental hospital. Alexis was frustrated because knew she did not belong in an insane asylum. However, she couldn't explain why she could communicate with ghosts. She spent 2 years in St. Mary's Mental Institution in Toronto. When she was 15 she met a volunteer at the hospital who turned out to be a Satyr. He eventually convinced her that Greek mythology is real and reveilled that she is a demigod. With nothing to lose, she decided to take his help and escape to Camp Half Blood... She was claimed by Hecate the same day she arrived. Personality Traits *'Independant:' Growing up, Alexis learned to be strong and independent. *'Rebelious:' She has a habit of defying authority. *'Free Spirited:' Alexis has a taste for danger and excitement. *'Fun:' She likes to have a good time. *'Loyal:' Alexis is fiercely loyal to her friends and would risk her life to save them. *'Good Person:' She has a lot of compassion for others and tries to do the right thing in tough situations. Physical Characteristics Alexis stands 5 foot 8 inches tall and has a slim-athletic build. She has thick, wavy auburn hair that falls past her chest which she usually wears half up/half down. She has an attractive face with strong bone structure and dimples when she smiles. Her complexion is tanned with freckles on her nose and cheeks. Alexis' best features are her wide ocean-blue eyes and long eyelashes. Her casual style consists of dark tops with regular/ripped jeans and shorts in the summertime. Alexis is used to dressing for Toronto's cold winters and hot summers. She also wears little to no makeup. Alexis speaks English with a moderate Russian accent. Abilities * Telekinesis: 'ability to move objects with her mind. * '''Psychic: '''the ability to see into the future and communicate with the dead. *'Mist control: '''The ability to control and manipulate the mist (the veil between the world of the Gods and the world of the mortals). Using the mist She can ::* create illusions. ::* create false memories. ::* can make monsters invisible or have them be seen as something else. ::* can hide locations. ::* can disguise people. * '''Magic: '''Hecate's and her children's magic are strongest at night. Spells are cast in either latin or Greek. Alexis has the ability to cast spells, although she is a beginner. '''Trivia * Alexis is a Sagittarius. Her birthday was on the Winter solstice in the year of the dragon. SaveSave Category:Character